Mates
by Celtic Wonder
Summary: Althea Robert's, a feral mutant, is in Vegas for a holiday with friends when she runs into a familiar face, someone she can't resist. Someone who causes her feral side to submit to him. LEMON! Possesive Victor! Victor Creed/OC. One shot!
1. Chapter 1

**Mates**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Althea Roberts sighed in relief as the plane touched down. It had really caused her ears hell. It was the same problem every time she flew. It was why she had wanted to drive to Vegas, but her friends had coaxed her into flying. It was quicker. She stood and flicked a deep red curl away from her eye with a clawed finger, allowing people to see both her eyes had cat slit pupils. She wondered sometimes, if all ferals had the same problem with flying as she did. She had never gotten round to asking her dad's old army buddy if he had trouble flying in any of the times he'd been around- helping her with her mutation.

The recently turned twenty one year old pulled her hand luggage down from the overhead locker, and left the plane, knowing her friends were following right behind her. She could hear the five of them laughing and chatting happily. All she wanted really was some peace and quiet and a good strong drink- even though she couldn't get drunk thanks to her healing factor.

"Thea, how you holding up?" Matt asked, his brown hair hanging in front of his warm brown eyes, as always.

"Not good, Mattie." She said. "That flight killed my ears."

"Ah, you'll live!" Ellie, a short pixie like blonde said, smiling.

"She's the most likely to survive this trip!" Natalie said, her black hair pulled into a high pony tail.

Althea smiled. She had met Matt, Ellie, Natalie, Luca and Dermot when she'd started university. Luca and Dermot were both twins, who were burly and had short blonde hair and green eyes. They looked like body guards, but you couldn't meet two nicer guys. Althea had made great friends with all of them, and was glad to have met them. They were the first humans to treat her as if she weren't some freak of nature. Even her dad, to some extent, held her at arms length and tried to get her to cover up her mutation. But not the friends she made in university.

"I know that. Now, I'd better call the old man."

"He still bugging you for updates?" Dermot asked.

"Unfortunately." Althea grimaced. "I mean, I'm twenty one and he wants me to check in as if I'm a thirteen year old going on a camping trip for the first time!"

The others flinched. They all knew that it was a sore spot for her, her dad's overbearing.

"Just, quickly check in, and then hang up." Luca said. "It's the easiest thing to do."

"Yeah, well, I just wish he'd leave me live my life."

"Well, I think its sweet he cares so much." Ellie said.

"Sweet?" Althea asked. "It's annoying. I'm an adult. I can drink, I can gamble. I can bloody well have a good shag if I want one. I don't need to check in with my father, but if I don't, he'll hunt me down and won't leave me out of his sight!" She said, exasperated. She pulled out her phone, and turned it on, before calling her father.

"Althea, that you?" Her dad's groggy voice asked.

"Yeah. We just landed. We're heading for customs. Everything's fine. There you go. I've checked up with you now. Happy?"

"Very." He said.

Althea hung up, and put her phone away. Customs and baggage claim took an age, and then they had to catch the bus to the hotel. Luckily, the Excalibur was one of the first on the stop root. They checked in, and Althea went up to her room, thankful she had one to herself. She loved her friends, but she liked her space. She'd had enough of sharing her space in the first year of university, in the halls. So when she finally got her own room, in second year, she was thankful. Now, they had all just finished their three year courses, hers being History, and were on a celebratory holiday, having graduated.

She unpacked, and took a long shower. When she came out, she dried off, grabbed her pyjamas, and collapsed on the bed. She was only in a standard room, but man, the bed was comfortable as hell.

Althea was woken by loud knocking, several hours later. She got up, and went to the door. When it was open, Natalie and Ellie walked right in.

"You've had your rest; it's time to get ready for going out!" Natalie said. She was wearing tight black leather pants and a black tube top that highlighted her figure.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, dinner, then the casinos and bars, of course!" Ellie said. "No, let's see what you've packed. You always did have nice taste. Bloody hell, is this your whole wardrobe?" Ellie was wearing a denim mini skirt with a pink silk short sleeved shirt.

"I may have nice taste, but what I have, can fit into a suitcase." Althea said. She didn't own many clothes. Not really.

Ellie pulled out a black velvet and lace top, which was in the style of a halter neck waist coat that had very little back. The part around the back that it did have was laced up. She also pulled out a chiffon shirt, the top of which seemed corseted. Then, she grabbed Althea's thigh high, high heeled boots.

"Here, go wash, put some makeup and these on." She said, shooing her friend to the bathroom.

Althea was quick to do as told, but put on very little makeup, except some mascara and grey eye shadow. When she was done, they met the guys downstairs, and headed for the dinning room. The food was great, and Althea's pasta was perfect. Then, they hit the casinos and bars. She drank heavily, getting a slight buzz, but nothing else. She didn't, however, gamble much. She left that to her friends. Who were getting very lucky, mind.

They went through about two casinos, and several bars. Althea was watching Mark throw the dice once again, when she felt the presence of someone behind her.

"Hello, Althea." A very familiar voice growled in her ear.

She looked round and up into the ice blue eyes of her dad's old army buddy. He hadn't changed. His short black hair and sideburns were the exact same. He was even wearing the same black duster.

"Hello Victor. It's been a while."

"Four years. You look ravishing." He said, huskily.

"Thanks for the compliment. I didn't expect to see you here." And she hadn't. She hadn't seen him in four years. He'd said she was good enough in dealing with her mutation, but he said he'd still visit, and never did. Even though he'd left her with his dog tags.

"I have a job to do here. Nothing big. It can wait."

"Ah." She said. "Pay well?" Of course it would. His types of jobs always paid well.

"As always." He said, his tone a slight growl. "What are you doing here?"

"Me and some friends are here. We just graduated." She said. She caught a scent coming from him. One she'd smelt on him once before. Just before he'd left. One she recognised now. Lust. And it caused a strong reaction in her. A burn started between her legs as she inhaled.

He chuckled, and she knew he'd smelt her reaction to him. His lips brushed against her ear, and she felt his hands on her hips. "Well, well, well kitten. I wasn't expecting to see you or smell that scent coming from you so quickly. I thought it would take a bit more time and effort on my part." He chuckled, and she felt him press himself against her. In turn, she also felt something very big and hard pressing into her. "Mind you, I knew from the last time I saw you, what was going to happen, eventually. Well, that's a lie. I'd known for a while longer than that. I'll admit."

"What makes you so sure that anything will happen?" She asked him, holding back the moan from the pleasure the burn was creating between her legs from him being so close. She'd been attracted to Victor for years, but it had never been as strong as this. Her inner feral wanted to jump him. To have him take her.

"Don't tell me you don't feel it. Your feral side wants me. _You_ want me. Just as much as I want you. And you know that I _will_ have you. I claimed you four years ago." He brought one of his hands up to her neck, where his dog tags rested. "You are _mine_. And I always get what I see as mine." His voice was a low growl. "I'm in the Bellagio. The Penthouse suite. Come tomorrow night at eleven. But, once you come to me, that's it. No going back."

"And if I don't?"

"Well, I guess it'll be like a game of cat and mouse then." He growled huskily. "I will have you."

And he was gone. Just as silently as he'd turned up, he disappeared into the crowds. Althea shook herself, and decided to join her friends at the table, attempting to forget for a moment her meeting with Victor Creed. But, every so often, her hand would work up to the dog tags, and grab them, showing her mind was never far away from the meeting, and the invitation.

* * *

><p>Victor growled as he stepped under the cascading water of the shower in one of the two bathrooms of his suite. Why the fuck did he tell her tomorrow night? Not that night? Well, it was done now. And it would end up with the same conclusion. He was sure of it. She'd reacted strongly to him. But that didn't solve the problem he had right now. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to search her out and bury himself inside her. But he had to settle for his hand. Yeah, he could always call one of those call girls they advertised up and down the strip, but none of them would solve the problem fully. They wouldn't be her. They wouldn't smell like her. And they most definitely wouldn't be feral. None of those frail bitches would be able to take him. He normally ended up doing serious damage to the girls he used. Not that he cared really.<p>

But now, he wanted someone who could take him. There weren't many ferals. Even less with a healing factor like his. And then, more than half of those were males. So to have found Althea… well, he just got lucky. It was why he kept going back. Making sure she was alright. Making sure none of the others, not even Jimmy, had found her. She was _his_. He had been the first to find her. So he was the one who got her. No others. And if it meant driving away any other threats to his future mate, then who was he to complain? But he had convinced himself to wait until she was of age. He had to much respect of her old man, and her, to take advantage while she was still figuring out who she was, as a teen. It was why he had forced himself not to go see her for four years. She still had things to experience, without him, but now… Now she was a fully grown woman. The scents that filled Vegas meant he couldn't tell if she was still a virgin or not, but he hoped she was. The idea of another male having touched her made him want to go on a killing spree. Starting with the one who'd taken what he should.

An image of her came to mind as he stroked himself, and he imagined her under him, naked, panting and gasping as he pounded into her, long and hard. Screaming his name as he brought her to an orgasm. Also, on her hands and knees, while he took her from behind, like the animals they were. Then, her tied to the bed, bucking and writhing while he ravished her body. Victor grunted as he spilled. When he was done, he washed, and then stepped out of the shower. He was going to do all those things to her when he saw her tomorrow, and more.

* * *

><p>Althea was distracted most of the day, but Natalie and Ellie managed to get what had happened the night before when they were in one of the shops. The guys were of somewhere else, citing they didn't want to go anywhere near the shops.<p>

"What has you so distracted, Thea?" Natalie asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine." She said, browsing the music selection.

"No you're not!" Ellie said. "We can both see that. Now, what the hell is wrong? You've been skittish all day, and distant from us. You can tell us what's up."

Althea sighed. "You know I told you guys about Victor."

"Victor… your tutor, Victor? The mutant who helped you with your mutation?" Ellie asked quietly.

"The extremely handsome, over one hundred year old that doesn't age, and gave you his army tags, Victor?" Natalie clarified.

"That's him." Althea said, hands subconsciously reaching for the tags.

"What about him?" Ellie asked.

"He turned up last night."

"Where?" They asked together.

"In the Stratosphere casino." Althea answered, before telling them about the entire, but brief, meeting.

"Oh my God." Ellie said. "Are you going to go?"

"I don't know! I mean, I've known him all my life, but, he's… wouldn't the age gap be problematic?"

"Oh, that won't matter!" Natalie said. "I mean, like you said, you've known him all your life, and if he doesn't age, which you said is because of his healing factor, then you'll stop too, at some point. And probably soon, too. So, wouldn't it be best to have that one constant in your life, while everyone else changes around you?"

Althea sighed. "You have a point. But, you don't know him. He… sometimes, he scares me, and at others…"

"At others?" Natalie asked.

"I can't get him out of my head. Especially the last time I saw him. But, I've heard stories from my dad, of the rages he could get into on the battle field. And off it. I mean, you've seen my temper- when I have my feral side controlled. Dad's told me, and he has, that his is a lot closer to the surface. What if he loses it?"

"Why would he? I mean, you said it yourself, he's old. How lonely can his life be, without someone like himself there?" Natalie pointed out. "And why, if he was attracted to you then, did he leave, and not turn up again for another four years. I mean, the moment he saw you again, he basically told you he wanted you under him! That's got to mean something, right? If he wants you that bad to not wait around. What if he's looking for someone who he can be with?"

"And what if he's just looking for a one night thing? What if he's just looking for cheap sex, and then throws me away like I'm nothing?"

"You won't know, unless you go find out." Ellie said. "And, what's the worst that could happen?"

"I could get seriously hurt, physically and emotionally?" Althea said. "I want to be with someone who won't just treat me like trash, like I'm nothing."

"How did he treat you when he was teaching you?" Ellie asked.

"Well… he always made sure I had what I'd need. Especially on our camping trips. And, if it was too cold for me, he'd make sure I had another layer. Even if it meant giving up his own coat." She knew that was strange behaviour for Victor. But he'd always treated her well. As if she was special. She didn't know why.

"If he did that for you then, why would he treat you as trash now?" Natalie reasoned.

"Perhaps you're right." Althea said.

"Thea, you always said you were waiting for the right guy to come along. Well, who better than someone who won't age and die on you?" Natalie said.

"Natalie's right, Althea. And he sounds really determined to have you. Would you be able to stop him, if he turned up? Would you want to?"

"Definite no for the first question, and, the way I reacted to him last night… probably a no for the second question too." Althea answered.

"Right, then we have to get you a whole new outfit." Natalie said.

"What, why?"

"You are going, right?"

"I guess so, yeah."

"Then you need to look your best. Let's go. I'm sure I saw a couple of promising looking stores somewhere around here." Ellie explained. She grabbed Althea's hand, and led her from the store. The next few hours were mad, as the girls started looking for things that would most probably get ripped from Althea's body before Victor even looked at them much.

After dinner, where she didn't eat much at all, Althea went back to her room to get ready. Underneath her clothes, she was wearing a dark red silk corset with black lace doing it up at the front as well as a black thong. Then, she slipped into a dark purple/red cocktail dress with gold stitch patterns on the waist band and hem. The top of the dress showed quite a bit of cleavage, but due to the way the corset was styled, no one could see the corset. Thankfully. She also had high black stiletto heels.

"How am I going to get there in these?" She asked Ellie and Natalie.

"Easy." Ellie said. "We'll come with you, you wearing trainers while you walk, and when we reach the Bellagio, we'll take the trainers, and you can slip back into the heels. Good?"

Althea nodded. She supposed she'd just been subconsciously trying to find a reason not to go. She had to admit it to herself; she was scared of what could happen to her with Victor.

Then, the three girls left the hotel, and they walked to the nearest bus stop, Althea holding her shoes in one hand while she was wearing trainers.

"Good idea." A woman on the bus stop with them said. "I'll have to remember that one."

"Thanks." Ellie said. "I was the one to tell her to do that."

"Smart girl." The woman said. She looked to be in her early fifties.

Ellie and Natalie chatted away, and Althea smiled at her two friends. She knew she was the only one out of the three of them who still hadn't had sex. And what she'd heard from both of them, it was amazing. The first time hurt a bit, but after you got going, it was one of the best things around, apparently.

When the bus arrived, they got on. The bus seemed to take an age to get to the Bellagio. Althea grabbed Ellie's wrist, and looked at her watch. They were going to be early! Very early. It was only half nine! Why had she and the girls left this early?

"So we can get a few drinks into you first." Natalie said. When they reached the Bellagio, Ellie and Natalie had Althea take off her trainers and slip on her stilettos. They headed for the first bar they could see, and Althea had just downed her first drink when Natalie spoke.

"That has to be one of _the_ hottest guys I have ever seen." She said, looking towards the entrance.

Both Ellie and Althea looked round. Althea spun back to the table, so her back was to the entrance of the bar. "Tall, black duster? Short dark hair?" She asked quietly.

"And very ripped." Ellie said appreciatively.

"He can here you Ellie." Althea said quietly. "If he was listening. It's why I'm keeping my voice low."

"What are you talking about?" Ellie asked, still craning her neck to look at him as he walked to the bar.

"I mean that the guy who just walked into the bar is _Victor_." Althea hissed.

"_That_ is the guy you've come to meet? Thea, I can't see why you hesitated. You are one bloody lucky girl." Ellie said, staring at her. "And, he's _massive_! Imagine what his-" She was cut short as Althea's hand covered her mouth.

"Don't even go there." She warned.

"He's coming this way." Natalie said.

Althea looked round, just as Victor reached them. "You're early, Kitten." He said, his eyes raking her body appreciatively.

"The girls wanted to get a few drinks into me first." She said.

"You hungry?" Victor asked her.

"Well, she didn't eat much earlier. I can tell you that now." Natalie said.

Althea shot her a sharp look.

"Then I know a place we can go to eat." Victor said, offering her a hand.

The two other girls grinned at her. "See you tomorrow then girls."

"We'll be at the pool tomorrow!" Ellie said. "Have fun."

Althea placed her hand in Victor's and it was immediately enveloped. He pulled her up, and she allowed him to lead her out and to the Prime Steakhouse. It was still in the Bellagio, but with the size of the hotel, it could have been two streets away!

When they got to the restaurant, her feet were killing her. A waiter led them to a table, and Victor pulled her chair out for her, and she sat down gratefully, rubbing her ankles when he sat down.

"Is there something wrong, Kitten?"

"It's these damn shoes! They're killing me!"

"You must've had a hard time getting here then."

"I was wearing trainers. The girls are taking them back."

He nodded. "That wasn't a bad idea."

"It was one of the best Ellie ever had." Althea said, looking at the menu. She ordered a rare sirloin steak with a glass of red wine. Victor ended up with the same. They exchanged few words as they ate, but Althea knew that Victor was undressing her with his eyes the whole time.

When they were done, Victor paid for the food, and they stood. As they left, Victor's arm snaked round her waist and pulled her into his side.

"I'm not going to run, you know." Althea said.

"And I'm not taking any chances. I may like to hunt, but I'm not in the mood tonight."

"Well, I wouldn't get far in these shoes." She said.

He chuckled. They took the lift up to his floor, and he opened the door with the key easily. The moment the door had clicked closed, Althea found herself pressed against the wall. Victor's lips were on hers in a hard, heated kiss. She moaned as she felt him grind himself against her. When his lips moved away from her mouth, she managed to get a few words out.

"Victor, wait." She panted. He didn't stop. "Victor, I just want to get out of this dress with it intact, so that I have something to wear back to the hotel that's in one piece tomorrow." She said.

His lips stilled, and he pulled away, giving her some room. She noticed the way he positioned himself was between her and the door, making sure that she'd only be able to go further into the room, which she did. It was huge! It had a living room a dining area, a massive TV, and several doors. She could see that the open door led to the bedroom. She looked back at Victor, to see that he wasn't that far behind her.

"We'll end up there eventually kitten. Even if I have to drag you in there." He said, grinning. He had her almost exactly where he wanted her now, and she knew it. She was trapped. There was no way out. Even if she wanted to leave, she couldn't. The only thing that needed changing was that they weren't in the bedroom. Not that she thought that really mattered to him.

She walked into the bedroom, confidently, not betraying the uncertainty she felt inside. When in the bedroom, her eyes widened slightly at the massive bed as she unconsciously put her purse down, but when she heard Victor growl, she knew he was getting close to ripping her dress off her. She slipped out of it, revealing her underwear. Victor's growl got louder when he saw what she was wearing, and she stepped away from the dress, being careful not to step on it with her heels. In doing so, she took a step towards the bed. She turned and saw his blue eyes were bleeding gold. He stalked towards her, shrugging out of his coat and undoing his shirt as he did. She couldn't help but marvel at him. He was well muscled, to her his body was perfect, even with the scars.

Victor's clawed hands gripped her waist and pulled her into him and his lips picked up where they left off. She wrapped her arms round his shoulders and moaned as he left a burning trail down her neck. A tearing reached her ears, and Althea felt the corset fall to the ground. Victor removed his hands, but not his lips, and she felt his arms moving as he undid his trousers and kicked them and his boots off.

Althea was startled when he suddenly picked her up, and threw her onto the bed, before swiftly covering her body with his. His mouth moved down, and latched onto one of her breasts. She gasped as she felt his hot, rough tongue run along her taught nipple.

"Victor." She moaned as he ground against her. The only thing between him, and her virginity being her thong and his boxers. The tearing alerted her that now, it was just the thong.

He pushed himself up slightly, and she looked down, and gasped slightly. He _was_ huge!

"See anything you like?" He asked huskily.

Before she got the chance to answer, he'd slipped off her thong and moved down her body, spreading her legs apart. She gasped, and her hands grabbed the silk sheets, creating holes in them with her claws, as he dipped his head and ran his tongue along her folds, causing the burn to increase. He smirked up at her as she writhed under him, and inserted his tongue into her folds again, tasting her. He didn't let up, and he drove her close to an orgasm, before pulling back. Althea whined.

"You, kitten, aren't going to cum until I have my cock, buried inside you." He said, grinning, and bearing his sharp canines. "And before I do, there's something I want to check." He moved his hand and inserted one clawed finger into her base. Althea's back arched and she gasped at the feeling. Victor's grin grew when he felt her hymen. "You're still a virgin." He said. "Good."

Althea looked at him, startled. She would have thought he'd have preferred someone with experience. He saw her look, and moved back up her body.

"Don't be so surprised Kitten. I like that no other man has touched you. And now that I have you, no other is ever going to touch you." Althea's eyes widened and he caught a slight hint of fear. "Don't, Kitten. Don't fear me. _You _are the only person in the world that I would never do anything to seriously harm. I'm not going to kill you when we're done here. Not like those others. You can feel it, can't you? What we both want? What we both _need_. We're mates. That's why I want you so badly. So badly that I would hunt you down if I had to. Nothing will stand in my way when it comes to keeping you at my side from now on. In my bed. Keeping you with me forever."

"Mates? You don't want just a one night stand? You aren't going to throw me away like common trash after?" Althea asked. She felt relief flood through her as he shook his head.

"No. I would never do that. In fact, I want nothing more than to keep you where I can see you at all times. My feral side is roaring at me to claim you fully. To make you mine fully. I'd rip any other man that touched you in the way I do apart. You are my mate. Mine."

Althea wrapped her arms round his neck and raised her head, catching his lips with hers. He moaned as she initiated contact for the first time that night. He spread her legs further, and settled himself between them. He positioned himself at her entrance, while his hands roamed her upper body, pinching and rubbing her breasts. Althea moaned against his lips and her back arched. Then she felt his large shaft pressing into her, stretching her. She tensed.

"Relax." He murmured against her lips. "This wont hurt for long. And then you'll be screaming with pleasure." He continued to lower himself into her. When he reached her barrier, there were tears in her eyes. "If you want, you can dig your claws into my back." He said, and waited till she did so. When he felt the pain that signalled she'd latched onto him, he thrust into her, burying himself all the way inside her. Althea cried out in pain, the tears spilling over.

Victor let her adjust for a moment, murmuring all the things he planned to do to her in the course of the night. "Move." She said. "Victor, I need you to move."

He said nothing, and pulled back, only to thrust back into her. Althea felt the pain start to dull and it began to be replaced by pleasure. For the first few thrusts, Victor's hands guided her hips, but then she got used to his movements, and matched him, thrust for thrust. When he increased his pace, she continued to meet him half way, wrapping her legs round his waist and her heels digging into his back.

"Mine." He growled. "Mine! _Mine!_" His growl was more forceful, his claws digging into her.

"Yours." Althea moaned. She dragged her claws along his back and drew blood. His answering growls and his lips attacking her neck were enough for her to know that her one word response was the right one.

Victor pounded into her, long and hard, angling his thrusts to hit her sweet spot. If her moans and cries were of any indication, he was hitting the mark. Althea felt the pleasure spreading through her. She felt a coil begin to tighten in her stomach. Suddenly, her world exploded in colours and the coil released and Althea screamed.

"VICTOR!"

Victor's accompanying roar of triumph sounded when her walls clenched tightly around him. Suddenly, his mouth latched onto her neck, and she felt his teeth latch into her neck as she felt him spill inside her.

Althea collapsed onto the bed, her whole world centred on the bed and the man leaning over her. Filling her.

He let her come down from her high before she felt herself being picked up. She looked up at him confusedly.

"I already told you kitten, what I planned to do to you." He said, grinning, as he placed her in front of the table. Her eyes widened as she realised what he'd meant. She hadn't thought he'd actually do it.

"Bend over." He commanded. A shiver ran through her, and she did. He pulled two ties out and tied her wrists to the table legs, so she was stuck bent over the table. Victor slapped her ass and she yelped. Althea felt him behind her before he entered her again. She was still sore from the last round, but she forgot that quickly when he began thrusting into her roughly.

"Ah! Victor! M-More! Please! Harder!"

"Whatever you want Kitten." He said, grinning. He increased his pace, and slipped one hand down to her folds and began to play with them. He leaned over her. "You're so tight Kitten. And all mine. My mate. I'm going to ride you until you pass out, and longer." He said. "And I'm never going to get board of having you. Of taking you long and hard. Your scent filling my nose, hearing your cries and moans of pleasure because of me, and feeling you writhe beneath me." His free arm wrapped round her waist. "You're mine now. This is forever. Your life is with me." As he said that, another climax ripped through Althea.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cried out, pleasure coursing through her, clouding her mind, her life now sealed. She'd given him what he needed. She had handed herself to him. He wasn't letting her go.

Victor cut the ties that pinned her wrists to the table away, and stepped back slightly. Althea shot him a mischievious smirk and bolted for the bedroom door, laughing. Victor growled and chased after her. Althea had just reached the sofa when he caught hold of her, and she found herself spun round, and pushed against the wall. Victor pulled her legs up, and wrapped them round her waist before thrusting into her roughly.

"Bad Kitten." He growled, slapping her ass again as he pounded into her.

That night, Victor made good on his promise to ride her till she passed out, and longer. She may have been unconscious, but her walls still clenched around him when he brought her to orgasm. He rode her until he was spent. He didn't stop before. He'd waited too long for her to do that. Granted, he'd had fucks. But they hadn't been her.

He fell asleep, buried inside her. Both of them woke up, when a phone started to ring.

"I think that's mine." She groaned.

He pulled out of her and Althea groaned, both at the loss of contact, and the soreness that came from the previous night. Victor got out of bed, grabbed her purse, pulled out her phone, and answered it.

"What?" He asked, as he climbed back into bed with her, letting her curl up against him and wrapping an arm round her.

"Who is this?" A voice Victor recognised, asked.

"It's Victor, Sean, I'm surprised you didn't recognise my voice."

"Victor? What are you doing with my daughter's phone?"

"Well, I was the first one to grab it."

"What are you doing in Vegas?"

"I had a job to do. When I ran into Althea, I couldn't resist catching up with her."

"When you say catching up…"

"I did tell you Sean. Female ferals like your daughter are rare. It's a game of finders keepers between the males. And I just happened to be the finder."

"You better not have laid a hand on her you son of a bitch."

"Oh I laid more than a hand on her."

Althea looked up at him sharply. She couldn't believe he was telling her dad this!

"She's lying right next to me if you want to talk to her." Victor handed the phone to her.

"Hey dad." She said, sheepishly.

"Althea! You are coming home right now!"

"I'm twenty one years old for fucks sake! I don't have to listen to this! I don't have to let you dictate my life!"

"I knew this mutation of yours would cause problems if we didn't hide it properly!" Sean said.

"You wanted me to wear contacts and a special type of gum shield on my teeth to hide my eyes and teeth! You were trying to keep me in the dark to what I truly am!"

"I should never have asked Victor to help you."

"Well, if you hadn't, I wouldn't have known who I was. And that's exactly what you wanted, isn't it? Well, dad, this is it. I'm fully grown now. You don't have to worry about me any more. So you don't need to check up on me. My real life, free from your restraints, starts now." She hung up, and threw her phone against the wall, where it broke apart.

Victor chuckled. "He really grated on you."

"Yes he did. Now, where did we leave off last night?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? I may turn this into a two shot at a later date, but not yet. Not for a while. Please review though!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I waned to do something with angst, so here it is. Enjoy. And this really is the end. **

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

Althea lay dazedly in the large bed in the Chicago apartment with a content smile on her face. A week after she and Victor had spent their first night together, they had driven out of Vegas and to Chicago. It had been a long trip, but Althea had enjoyed every minute of it, more so than she would have on a plane. Any chance they'd gotten when Victor wasn't driving, Althea had found herself against a wall or a mattress, Victor pounding into her as if it would be the last chance he got. Not that she complained of course. Now, a month had passed since they had arrived. Her last week in Vegas had been fun, especially the expressions on the guy's faces when they realised where Ellie and Natalie had helped her disappear off to.

_Flashback_

_Althea smiled as she spotted her friends by the pool side. She was wearing a red bikini, with denim shorts over the top, and white sandals. Victor said he was going to join her later. She walked over to her friends, grinning. She was still sore from the previous night, but she managed to disguise it well. _

"_Hey! Where have you been?" Luca asked. _

"_Around." Althea said, grinning. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Matt asked. _

"_I'll explain later, let's go swim!" _

_Ellie and Natalie grinned at her, and pulled her with them into the pool. "You guys stop following us. We want a private chat with Thea." Ellie said. _

_The guys put on a bit of a show of being hurt, but left it at that. Althea let them both pull her away, to an area of the pool that was quieter. _

"_So, how did it go?" Natalie asked. _

_Althea shifted her hair, which covered Victor's mark, and revealed it to them. _

"_That is a hell of a hickey." Ellie said. "How come it hasn't disappeared when it healed?" _

"_I don't think it ever will disappear." Althea said. _

"_Ok, now, details." Natalie prodded. "And, where is he?" _

"_He'll be here later. And it was amazing. You were right, it is one of the best things around. Actually, I think it is _the_ best thing around." Althea answered. _

"_That good?" Natalie asked. _

"_Oh yeah. I can't begin to describe how good." _

"_Was it just normal sex, or did you try different positions?" Ellie asked. _

"_Oh we went through several different positions last night. And this morning. Oh you'll never guess what happened this morning!" _

"_Room service guy walked in?" Ellie asked. _

"_Worse." _

"_What could be worse?" Natalie asked. _

"_My dad called." _

_Both cringed. _

"_And Victor answered." _

_Another cringe. _

"_And basically told him he'd fucked me." _

"_OH!" Both her friends cried. _

"_Yep. I know. Then, he handed the phone to me and dad said I had to come home right that moment, and a whole load of other shit. Short story, I told him to fuck off, though, in different words, hung up, threw my phone against the wall where it broke and then Victor and I started round one for this morning." _

"_You really stood up to your old man?" Natalie asked. _

_Althea shrugged. "It didn't seem like such a big deal. Though, I don't know where I'm going at the end of this week. Probably somewhere with Victor." _

"_Woah!" A voice said, and all three boys tumbled round the corner. "Last night, you disappeared to have sex with some guy, and now, you're talking about moving in with him?" Dermot asked. _

"_Little sis, you need to think things through. Do you even know this guy?" Luca asked. _

"_You were listening?" Ellie asked. _

"_Well yeah!" Matt said. "And we weren't expecting to hear our little sister had hooked up with some stranger!" _

"_Victor's not a stranger." Althea said. She brought her hand to her neck, and picked up his dog tags, showing them off. _

"_Hold on! You aren't telling us that you've hooked up with someone who served with your father?" Matt asked. _

"_Yep, I am." Althea grinned. All three of them looked horrified. It was probably at the thought that she'd had sex. Seeing as they viewed her as a sister. "And, better him than some of the jerks we know from University." _

"_Well, it would be even better if we knew the guy. What if he treats you like dirt?" _

_A feral growl sounded, and Althea found herself pulled into a broad chest. Over the chlorine, she could smell Victor's unique scent. _

"_You think I'd hurt my mate, boy?" Victor growled. _

_Althea saw the fear flash through Matt's eyes, but he straightened up, and met Victor's hard gaze. "I don't know. But I'm determined to make sure that she won't be hurt. Anyone who does hurt her will be in for a whole lot of pain. I don't care who you are. I don't care how big you are, or what your mutation is. You hurt Thea, and I will kill you." _

_Victor watched him carefully, then he nodded. The boy only wanted to make sure Althea was safe. And he didn't seem to lust after her. That earned him points in Victor's book. Just so long as he remembered that Althea was Victors. He tried to change that, he wouldn't live long. _

"_Just remember, anyone try's to take my mate from me will be in for a world of pain before they die." Victor said. His kitten may think of them as friends, but they were male, and therefore needed to know what the situation was, and that Althea was spoken for. _

_The three of them looked uneasy, but they didn't back down. They were determined to make sure she was safe. _

"_Alright guys, calm down." Althea said. "Victor's not going to hurt me. And you," She turned her eyes to Victor. "No one's challenging you. They're just concerned for me. I see them as brothers, and they see me as their little sister. Alright?" _

_He nodded._

"_Good." She kissed his shoulder._

_End Flashback._

After that, the guys had backed off the subject, and it had been far more comfortable, but Althea knew that Matt, Dermot and Luca were continually watching her and Victor, trying to see if he did anything towards hurting her, and Victor was always watching the three guys, waiting to see if they did anything that could be in the smallest bit threatening to him as her mate.

The bathroom door opened, and Victor came out, completely naked.

"You coming back to bed?" She asked, moving the sheets a little, and exposing a bit more of her bare skin.

Victor grinned. He climbed into bed and pulled Althea to him. His mouth latched onto his mark and he bit down, causing Althea to moan before she found herself on her back, Victor's familiar weight pressing her into the mattress. His hands tangled in her hair, and Althea spread her legs and Victor settled between them. She felt him at her entrance but he didn't enter her.

"Victor." She whimpered. "Please."

"Please what, Althea?" He growled in her ear.

"Fuck me, please!" The burn between her legs was intense.

"You want me to fuck you?"

"Please Victor." She whined. Feeling him there at her entrance and not entering her was driving her crazy!

"Are you begging?" He asked. She could hear the smile in his tone.

"Yes." She said, arching, trying to feel him inside her.

"Then tell me, whose are you?"

"Yours!" She said.

"Too right." He growled, before thrusting into her roughly.

Victor set a harsh pace, thrusting into her wildly and dragging his claws along her bare flesh. Althea wrapped her arms and legs round him and she dug her claws into his back, digging them into his flesh, drawing his blood just as he did hers. Victor growled and his mouth latched onto one of her nipples. He sucked and nipped at it as he drove Althea closer to a climax.

The now familiar coil tightened in Althea's stomach. "Victor! Faster! Please!" He responded eagerly, and worked one clawed hand between them and started to rub and pinch her folds. Althea cried out as she felt a climax hit her hard. Then, Victor let out a roar and bit down on her neck as he spilt inside her.

Both of them stilled, catching their breath and taking in their mixed scents.

"Do you have to go?" Althea asked after a moment.

"Yes." He said. "This job is very high paying. I won't have to work for quite a while after."

"I thought you had loads of money on the side as it was."

"I do. But now I have you, I want to make sure the money keeps coming in."

"I do have my own job, you know." She said. Althea had recently become a museum tour guide. Not much, but it was a job.

"I know. But, you have to admit, it doesn't pay all that well. And I thought your friend was coming to visit while I was gone?"

"Yeah, she is. But still, you won't be there to tire me out so I can sleep through the night."

Victor grinned. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Just don't get shot to pieces." Althea said.

"I won't. Now, I have to get dressed." He pulled out of her, and Althea moaned at the loss of contact. He grinned, and kissed her once before he grabbed his clothes and walked back into the bathroom. Althea closed her eyes and just lay in the bed, taking in Victor's scent that clung to the sheets. She opened her eyes again when she heard him step out from the bathroom.

He was wearing all black again, and as always, his favourite black duster. He grinned down at her. "You know, seeing you just after a fuck is one of my favourite sights." He said.

"That is something I already know." She said smiling back at him. "After all the work you put into making me look like this."

His grin grew, and he leant down, one hand fisting in her hair and his lips landing on hers. She moaned into him as he took control of the kiss, deepening it as his tongue slipped into her mouth, tasting her. When he pulled away, Althea was breathless. He smirked.

"I'll be back in a few days. You have enough money to last?"

"Victor, you gave me a credit card that seems to have no fucking limit!"

"Oh, it has a limit. Just not a particularly small one."

"Well, I don't think I'm going to go looking to buy a mansion, so I think I'm safe."

"Good." He said. "And remember, don't call me unless something's wrong, I'll call you."

"I know. Don't worry; I'm not going to call you in the middle of work." She said.

He nodded. She knew it wasn't because he was worried about giving his hit time to escape. He was worried about someone finding out about her. Finding out that now, after all these years, he had some sort of weakness. Even though she could take care of herself.

"And while I'm gone, remember you are mine. No matter what." Victor said before he kissed her again, before leaving the bedroom, and then she heard the apartment door open and close. For a while, she just lay there, before she eventually got up, and went for a shower. When she was dressed, she remembered what she'd planned to do that day, before Ellie turned up.

She grabbed her purse, and pulled out a plain box, before heading into the bathroom again. An hour later, a shocked Althea was sat on the sofa in the apartment's living room when there was a knock on the door.

Slowly, she stood, and walked to the door. She opened it, and saw Ellie.

"Thea? Are you alright?" She asked.

Althea snapped out of it, shaking her head. "Yeah. Wait here, I'll be right back!"

"But-"

Althea ran into the apartment and grabbed her purse, before heading back out, grabbing Ellie's arm, and pulling her along.

"Thea, what is going on?"

"I need to check something."

"What?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Couldn't I at least drop off my case?"

The lift opened before they reached it, and a man stepped out. Althea froze. Something about the man seemed off. Before she knew it, he was pointing something at her.

"He has a gun!" Ellie yelled.

The man fired, and she moved to the side to try and avoid the shot, but felt something hit her shoulder. Althea looked down, and saw a dart. Her already shocked mind became cloudy, and she passed out.

Ellie watched her friend fall to the ground, the dart in her shoulder. Whatever drug had been in there must have been powerful, otherwise Althea would have just shrugged it off. The man was tall, his blonde hair was cropped short and his left cheek had a scar. Ellie grabbed her phone from her pocket, but before she could call the police, she was hit with a tranq. She joined Althea on the floor.

The man approached the two girls. He ignored the blonde, and looked at the red head. He kicked her purse away, bent down, and pulled a tie from his jacket pocket. He tied her hands behind her back and then pulled some cloth out of his other pocket and gagged her. He then holstered his tranq gun and picked her up, and headed for the stairs. He had a payment to collect.

* * *

><p>Althea came round slowly. The first thing she noticed was that her arms were in an uncomfortable position above her. Then, she registered what felt like a metal pole against her back. She opened her eyes, and saw she was on the floor of some basement. She looked up, and saw her hands were cuffed to a pipe. She tried to get her hands free for an age.<p>

After what seemed like days but couldn't have been more than a few hours, the door at the top of a set of stairs was opened, and someone descended, carrying a tray. Althea gasped when she saw who it was.

"Dad?" She asked.

He reached the bottom step, and walked towards her, placing the tray on a shelf close to her.

"Dad? Why am I here? What the hell is going on? Why am I cuffed to a pipe in some basement? Where am I?"

"I had to get you away from that animal. And now I have to make you see sense."

"Victor's not an animal!" Althea growled, her eyes bleeding gold.

"Yes he is. And he's turned you against me!" Sean said. He grabbed something off the tray, and Althea saw it was a pair of tweezers. "I saw a lot of torture victims in my time serving. I guess, if I have to make you see reason, I'll have to use some of the more… effective techniques."

Althea started struggling again, only to get a sharp kick to her ribs, which rendered her breathless. Then, she felt him grab one of her hands, and felt the pain as he pulled at one of her claws on her hand. She held the screams in. Until he pulled a third one from her hand. It was too much. She screamed.

* * *

><p>Victor raised an eyebrow at the man in front of him. The balding man was bleeding heavily, several chunks were missing, in places, his skin had been peeled away, and he was also missing several limbs. Victor closed his eyes and inhaled. He could smell the mans pain, and that his death was close. Suddenly, his phone went off. He growled, and pulled it out of his coat. What was Althea doing calling him? But he knew she wouldn't call unless it was an emergency.<p>

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Althea's been taken!" A hysterical voice cried. He recognised the voice, it was Althea's friend. Ellie.

"What happened?"

"I'd just arrived, and she pulled me out of the apartment, before I could drop off my bags. She wouldn't tell me what was up, but before we could reach the lift, the doors opened and a man stepped out. He had some sort of gun. He shot Althea with a tranq, and then me. I woke up this morning in the hospital."  
>"So this happened two days ago?" He asked. If she had arrived the same day he'd left, then that was when it had happened.<p>

"Yes." She said.

"What did he look like?"

"Blonde, he was quite tall, I'd say to your shoulder. He had a scar, on his left cheek. That's about it."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"The police."

"Don't tell anyone else. I'm on it."

"Why not?"

Victor growled. "Because I don't want anyone knowing that I already know." He hung up and looked at the human on the floor. "Well, looks like I'm putting you out of your misery a little bit earlier than I'd planned. But something more important has come up." He quickly dispatched the man, and then left.

When he'd washed the blood off, he pulled out his phone again. When he hit dial, he waited, growls ripping through him as he did. The phone was answered on the fifth ring.

"Hello?"

"I have a job for you Mort." He said.

"Hey Sabes! What's the job?"

"I'm looking for someone. But all I have to go on is a description of him."

"What's that then?"

"Blonde, got a scar on his left cheek. Apparently he comes up to around my shoulder."

"I think I know who you're talking about. His name's James Morris. Normally hired out for kidnap or quick hits."

"You know where I can find him?"

"I'll get back to you on that. It'll take some time."

"You'd better hurry Toad, or I swear it will be you I'll come after."

"What he do to you?"

"He kidnapped someone I was protecting."

"On your watch? You getting slow in your old age?"

Victor growled.

"Ok, ok, I'm on it! I'll call you back as soon as I have a lead."

* * *

><p>Althea's breathing was heavy as she tried desperately to get out of the cuffs. She was alone again. It had been a few days since she'd woken up, and now, the ground around her was littered with broken claws and fangs, which her old man had pulled out, and then, when they grew back, pulled out again, and again.<p>

Tears were in her eyes. How could her own father do this to her? Just because she and Victor were mates? The tears spilled over but she didn't stop trying to get out of the cuffs. She needed to escape. She needed to get back to Victor. Surely by now he would know that she was missing? But, what had happened to Ellie? Had she been hurt? If so, did Victor really know? Because if she hadn't been able to call him, then was it possible that he got back to the apartment, and then realised she wasn't there, and thought she'd left? More tears came at the thought. If that were true what would he do? Would he even look for her? Suddenly, his words from Vegas echoed in her mind.

"_We're mates. That's why I want you so badly. So badly that I would hunt you down if I had to. Nothing will stand in my way from keeping you at my side from now on. In my bed. Keeping you with me forever."_

Victor was coming for her. No matter what. But she couldn't just wait round for him. That was what someone who was weak would do. She had to keep trying to get out herself.

After another few hours, the door opened and Sean came down. He forced her mouth open, and then examined her hands. "They've grown back again." He said, exasperated. "I'll give you a chance now. Accept that I'm right and promise me you will never see Creed ever again, and I'll let you out."

"Dad, please, see reason! You're going mad!"

"Mad? I've seen what he's like! I've seen the rages he can go into! His killing sprees! I've seen him rape women and then kill them like they were nothing! What makes you think you're any different? Except the fact you have a healing factor like his and he has you convinced he cares for you when in reality all he cares for is himself!"

"He does care for me! I'm his mate!" Althea screamed at him, turning her head to show Victor's mark.

Sean's face was impassive. He turned and picked a scalpel off the tray. Althea kicked out, and hit him in the knee. He grunted, falling to the floor before he reached out and slapped her hard. Then, he stood, moving to the side of her so she couldn't kick him, grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back, before taking the scalpel to the skin where Victor's mark was.

Althea screeched in pain, and her back arched. She tried to get away, but that only made the pain worse. "Please! Stop!" The pain she was feeling now was the worse he'd inflicted on her so far.

When he finished he pulled back, and Althea slumped, gasping for breath as she felt the wound he caused start to heal. When it had, she felt him start to wipe away the blood.  
>"There's that thing gone." He spat.<p>

"Please, just let me go."

"Why? Give me one good reason, why."

"She looked up, and around, and met his eyes. "Because I'm pregnant." She said.

"What?" He asked quietly.

"You're going to be a granddad."

"Pregnant?" He was silent for a moment. "Is it his? Creeds?"

"Yes."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet."

Sean turned, and stormed up the stairs, slamming the basement door behind him. Althea didn't know how to take that reaction. She needed to get out. She had to protect her child. Victor's child. She blinked away the tears, a new resolve in mind.

* * *

><p>Victor slit the man's throat and watched him die. It had taken a while to track him down, but now he had a location. And he knew that it had been Sean who had been behind his mate's kidnapping. He left the shady building, and got into the black SUV.<p>

"Well?" Mort asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"We're heading for Canada."

"Is the idiot stupid? He took her to your home turf."

Victor growled as he started the car engine.

"I'll get us a flight."

* * *

><p>Althea looked up at the ceiling above her as she heard movement. It had been near a day, she estimated, since she'd let him know she was pregnant. She was still no closer to escape. The cuffs around her wrists were good, and every time she tried to get out, she only succeeded in cutting into her wrists.<p>

The door opened and Sean came down. He was carrying a plastic container. Her sensitive nose picked up the smell of gasoline. She stilled. He wouldn't. Would he?

"You are no longer my daughter." He said. "And that, that, _spawn_ you carry, is not my grandchild. I'm going to do the world a favour, and rid the world of you both."

He poured the gasoline all over the basement and then up the stairs. Althea heard him continue pouring gasoline upstairs.

"DON'T DO THIS! PLEASE!" Althea screamed, pleading with him. Her attempts to get free of the cuffs became frantic. The smell of smoke reached her. She had to get out. Now!

* * *

><p>Victor launched himself out of the car when he saw a fire starting to burn in the building that Althea was supposedly being kept in. He saw Sean standing in front of it, watching the fire burn. A growl ripped through him and Sean turned, and pulled a gun. He fired several shots at him, but Victor kept coming. He disarmed Sean of the gun, and threw him to the ground, barely taking note of Mort, who ran into the house as he kicked him in the head, knocking him out.<p>

* * *

><p>Althea's eyes widened as a man ran down the stairs. His hair and skin were green.<p>

"Help!" She cried, coughing from the smoke that reached her.

He hurried to her and started picking at the locks on the cuffs to get her free. "Sabes! I've found her!" He called up the stairs. The next figure to come down the stairs caused Althea to cry out with relief.

"Victor!"

He hurried to them, and made quick work of the cuffs. He picked Althea up bridal style, and hurried back up the stairs, Althea securely in his arms. The fire had spread, and the front door was blocked.

"This way!" Mort said, spotting the back door. It was locked, but Mort slammed into it, and it flew open. They hurried out, and into the fresh air. Althea took deep breaths of the fresh air as she clung to Victor.

"I- I can't believe he did that!" She said.

"Yeah, well, there are a lot of strange people in the world." Mort said.

"I didn't think my own father was one of them." Althea said, coughing. She tried to get down, but Victor just held her tighter.

"You stay where you are kitten." He said, nipping her ear lightly.

"So this was personal Sabes?"

"Yes Toad, it was." Victor said, as the three of them watched the run down house go up in flames. "Let's go. I want a few words with Sean." He carried her round, and to the car, where he placed her down.

"Victor-"

"Not now, Kitten, later. When we're somewhere else." He said, opening the door.

She nodded, and climbed in. Mort climbed in the passenger seat while Victor walked over to where Sean was, still unconscious. He picked him up, and carried him to the car, where he threw him, none to gently, into the boot. Then, he climbed into the driver's seat, and turned on the engine. He had a place not too far away. A couple of hours at most.

Looking in the rear-view mirror Victor met Althea's eyes. "Am I going to be able to go on any jobs without you getting into trouble or do I have to take you with me from now on?"

Althea blushed. "I didn't know he'd hired someone to kidnap me." she said.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Could use a drink."

Mort reached into the glove compartment, pulled out a bottle of water and passed it back to her.

"Thanks." She said.

"No problem." He replied.

Althea downed half the bottle, and drifted off to sleep not long after.

* * *

><p>When Victor drove up to his cabin, he turned to Mort. "Put the trash in the shed behind the cabin, would you. Make sure he's tied up. I'm going to get Althea inside."<p>

"Sure, Sabes." He said.

Without waking her up, Victor got out of the car, closed the door, and then opened hers and pulled her out, cradling her protectively in his arms. He managed to shift her so he could open the door, and then he carried her to the bedroom. He placed her on the bed, and she stirred. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stretched, revealing that his mark was gone from her neck. Victor's growl alerted her to his anger.

"Victor…?"

"My mark," He growled, demanding an answer with those two words.

"He took a scalpel to it. Cut off the skin it was on, and around it."

Victor shook his head, growling. His eyes glinted gold. Althea sat up, and placed her hands on his chest.

"Victor, calm down. Please." She said. "You can always place a new one on my neck." Her voice turned to a purr.

Victor's growl turned from angry to appreciative and he pulled her onto his lap. He quickly undressed her, his lips on her mouth. Althea deftly undid the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Victor laid her back on the bed, and stripped out of the rest of his clothes and covered her body with his. Althea spread her legs so he could settle between them, and felt his hot mouth wandering down her neck and to her breasts.

"Victor, I need to tell you… before I forget-" She was cut off when a moan came from her lips.

"What Kitten?" He asked. Looking down at her.

"Before I was taken, I noticed I'd missed my period. I took a test, and well, that was where I was going when that man found me, to get another. The first test… Victor, I'm pregnant."

He stared at her for a moment, before his lips descended on hers heatedly. She didn't need another response from him. He entered her, and Althea moaned into him. Victor's tongue slipped into her open mouth. Their tongues fought for a moment as he started to thrust in and out of her, before he won and took control. Victor's hands found her wrists, and he pinned them above her head. Her legs wrapped round his waist as she moved with him.

"My mate. My Kitten." He growled against her lips. "Mine."

"Yes. Yours." She agreed. "Victor! I- I need- to feel you spill- inside me!" She panted.

He growled again, and increased his pace. Althea felt the pleasure grow, the burn between her legs increasing as he moved, and the coil tightening. She screamed as she came, and felt Victor spill inside her, and bite down on her neck, placing his mark once again on her.

When he stilled, and released her wrists, Althea wrapped her arms round him, clinging to him. Eventually, he pulled out of her, and lay down beside of her. Victor placed his hand on her stomach.

"A cub." He said. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes." She said.

Victor grinned. "We haven't been mated two months, and I already have you pregnant with my cub." His smile disappeared. "Did Sean know?"

"Yes." Althea said. "He said he had to make me see sense, that to you I didn't mean anything." He growled at her when she said that, and his arms tightened round her. Althea placed a hand on his cheek. "I told him we were mates, that was when he took a scalpel to your mark. It was worse than when he'd pulled out my fangs and claws. When the wound had healed, I asked him to just let me go. He asked for a good reason, and there was only one that I could think of. I thought that the thought of being a granddad might make him let me go. But, he just left. I think about a day passed, when he came back. He had gasoline. He said…"

"Go on Kitten. Tell me." Victor said, kissing Althea's forehead.

"He said I wasn't his daughter anymore, and he said he was doing the world a favour by getting rid of me and the baby."

"I think I can guess what happened next." Victor noted, running a clawed hand up and down her side. "I'm going to talk with Mort. Wait here." He kissed her once, put his trousers back on, and left the room.

Mort was sitting on the sofa when he came into the living room. "Hey Sabes. Why didn't you tell me it was personal?"

Victor growled. "Because I don't want anyone knowing about her yet. Look what just happened, and that was with her own father. You aren't going to tell anyone. If anyone asks, this was just a job."

"You really are protective of her, aren't you?" Mort asked. "You really care."

"She's my mate." Was all Victor responded with.

"Alright, I won't tell anyone. Now, you said it was a job, what's the pay?"

Victor growled. "The usual."

"We've never done anything like this before."

Another growl sounded, harsher this time.

"Alright, the usual search and find fee's fine by me."

"Sean?"

"Tied up in the shed, no way out."

Victor nodded, and then turned and headed back to the bedroom, ignoring the green mutant's muttering. When he was back in the bedroom, he saw Althea was curled up under the furs. She looked over her shoulder at him and smiled.

"I wondered why there was a fire in here, then I started to get cold and realised."

Victor chuckled. "I didn't build this place with heating installed. Probably something I should correct."

"You built this place?"

"Yes, I did." He said, walking over to the fire, and placing a few logs in it and then lighting it. He let the fire burn for a minute before he turned from it and climbed back into bed, kicking his trousers off and getting under the furs, and wrapping his arms round Althea.

"These real furs?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah. I do a lot of hunting, as you already know. Got to put the furs somewhere. At least then, I'm using most of the animal. The fur, and the meat. Now, go to sleep."

Althea nodded, and closed her eyes. The comfortable warmth and the familiar weight of Victor's arms round her, coupled with his scent meant she was able to drift off quickly.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Victor got up early, and went out to the shed, ignoring Mort who was snoring on the couch. He opened the door to see that Sean was well tied up, and gagged. He closed the door, and removed the gag from the human's mouth.<p>

"We have a couple of things to talk about." Victor growled.

* * *

><p>Althea was woken by the sound of screaming. She rocketed into a sitting position and looked round the room. Victor wasn't there. She got out of bed, and got dressed and ran from the room, looking for him. She saw Mort sitting on the sofa.<p>

"Where's Victor?" She asked.

"Outside. I think, by the sounds of it, he's having a few words with your old man."

"Oh- right." She said. She should have expected something like this. She turned to the kitchen and started looking through cupboards. There was quite a bit of meat in the freezer she could use. Venison by the look and smell of it. She started defrosting it in a pan of water set over the stove and tried to tune out the screaming. Whenever guilt hit her, she remembered what he'd done to her, and that he'd tried to kill her and her baby.

* * *

><p>Victor raised an eyebrow as he looked down at Sean. The man was now missing all four of his canines, and all ten of his nails on his hands.<p>

"You know, it really is a shame they don't grow back like Altheas did. I could have kept that up for ages." Victor said. "When I got there, you had set the house on fire. You wanted her to burn alive, didn't you? Her and my cub."

"That thing growing inside her should be killed. It's a freak. Just like its parents." He panted.

Victor held back from attacking the man, as something better came to mind.

"You know, it has been proven that if a child is a mutant, it comes from the father's genes. So, it was your genes that you passed onto Althea that meant she became a mutant." Sean looked horrified. Victor's grin grew. "You didn't know that, did you? I guess it'll be one of the last things you'll learn. Along with that Althea is fine, and that probably means the cub is too."

Sean's look of horror grew, and Victor saw disgust mixed in there. He knew that Sean had only contacted him about Althea's mutation in the first place because he was the only feral like Althea that Sean knew of. Otherwise, he wouldn't have let Victor know of her at all. Victor grinned. He was going to enjoy the next part.

"Tell me, Sean, have you ever skinned an animal?"

* * *

><p>Two hours passed before Victor came in. He said nothing to either Althea or Mort. Instead, he just walked straight to the bathroom, and washed before getting changed in the bathroom. When he came out, he noticed the three plates, two of them empty, and one with some venison on it, cooked just how he liked it. Althea pushed it towards him.<p>

"I found it in the freezer. It was the only thing edible here." She said softly.

Victor nodded, and ate. "Mort, book a couple of flights to Chicago, would you?"

"Sure Sabes." Mort said, grabbing his laptop.

"We're flying?"

"To Chicago. We'll grab some stuff from the apartment, and then move. I have a place in mind already. We'll be driving there, though."

Althea sighed, resigned. She hated flying.

* * *

><p>Althea felt her jaw drop when she saw the house. It was huge! "This is your place?" She asked.<p>

"Yep."

"Did you build _this_ one yourself too?" She asked snarkily.

"No, just bought it." He laughed.

"Still can't believe you have enough money for a place like this." She said.

"It has a great security system, and a load of grounds. I thought it would be a good place to raise the cub." He said.

"Yeah and when the baby's old enough, to run round and hide, lose him or her." Althea said.

"That won't happen. Our senses are too good. Come on, let's go inside." He grabbed the bags and led her inside, punching the code into the pad, like he had on the one at the gate.

The mansion was three floors, including the ground floor, and had loads of rooms and a massive entrance hall.

"Never mind the baby getting lost. _I'm_ going to get lost." Althea muttered.

"If you do, I'll come looking for you." He said, his grin showing his fangs. "You know I like to hunt."

* * *

><p><strong>Eight and a half months later.<strong>

Althea smiled to herself as she walked towards the tills, one hand holding the several baby grows, and the other resting on her now large stomach. The good thing about the department store, everything she needed to buy was in one place, instead of in a load of different shops. Victor was currently in the electronics department, she knew he didn't care for clothes shopping, so she told him to go to the electronics department and browse down there. She was almost there when she walked into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" She said, apologising to the girl who appeared to be in her late teens. She had brown hair with two white stripes at the front. "I should have been watching where I was going."

"No, it's my fault." She replied, with a strong Southern accent. "I should be the one apologising."

"It's fine, really- oh!" Althea's eyes widened and her hands clutched her stomach, as pain washed through her, and she felt something wet run down her leg.

"Are you alright?" The girl asked.

"My water's just broke." Althea said.

"Oh my God, who are you here with? Oh, hang on! I'm here with a doctor, Jean! Jean!"

They were joined quickly by a red haired woman. "What's wrong, Rogue?"

"I ran into her, and she's just gone into labour!"

"Alright." Jean immediately took control of the situation. "Take deep breaths. Is there anyone you want to call?"

"Victor, my partner, he's in the electronics department."

"Rogue, hurry, and go get him. What does he look like?"

"Tall, you can't miss him. He's a feral, like me."

"I'll be back in a moment." Rogue said, before running off.

"Is everything alright?" A clerk asked.

"We need somewhere where she can sit down, she's just gone into labour and a student of mine has gone to fetch her partner."

"This way." The woman replied. She and Jean led Althea to a stool, and she sat down, her breathing heavy.

"Have you made arrangements with a hospital?" Jean asked her as the clerk hurried away, having finally noticed Althea's claws.

"No. We don't want to risk it, both of us being mutants. And Victor doesn't trust human doctors. From the stories that circulate about facilities, neither do I. My cub won't become an experiment." Althea stated firmly.

"I work in a safe haven for mutants. We have advanced medical facilities there if you want to use them. It'll be a safe place to have your child, and myself and another will be there all the way."

"I've heard of it." Althea said. "But I'm-" she was cut off by a more painful contraction.

* * *

><p>Rogue spotted him easily when she got to the electronics and froze. She really couldn't miss him. Sabertooth? Really? Of all the people he could have been, it just had to be him.<p>

Reluctantly, she approached him. "Hey, Sabertooth?" She was so out of her depth.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you want frail? I don't have time for you and your X-Geeks."

"What about the red head feral in the clothes department who just went into labour?" Rogue asked.

He shot off like a bat out of hell and Rogue breathed a sigh of relief. That had been easier than she thought. She pulled out her phone and called Logan.

"Yeah Marie?" He asked, answering.

"You are not going to believe what is going on." She started.

* * *

><p>Althea took in deep breaths, just as Jean told her.<p>

"What's your name?"

"Althea." She answered.

"Alright, Althea, everything's going to be-" She was cut off by a low growl, and was pushed to one side by Victor as he reached them.

"Kitten." He said, before scooping her up. "I have got to get you home right now." He said. "Couldn't the cub have waited till we were home?"

"What can I say, he works on his own schedule. Like his daddy." Althea said, as she panted, sweat pouring down her face.

"Still think the cubs going to be a boy, huh?"

"What the hell is going on?" Jean asked, snapping out of her shock, finally.

"It's pretty obvious Grey." Victor snapped at her, and he strode towards the exit quickly. He'd just walked out of the doors when he found his path blocked by Logan.

"Hello Victor."

"Move, Jimmy." Victor growled.

Logan moved to the side but kept up with Victor as he walked. "Didn't think you'd ever settle down." Logan said.

Victor grunted.

"I take it you aren't taking her to a hospital."

"After all the shit we saw with Stryker?"

"Victor, she may need some sort of medical help."

"What? Take her to Xaviers? Not fucking likely."

"Victor-" Logan started, but Althea cut him off.

"Victor, at least let Dr. Grey come to the house. Neither of us know what we're doing." She pleaded as he unlocked the SUV. Victor met her eyes. He knew she was scared about going through labour without a professional.

"Alright, Kitten." He said softly, as he placed her gently in the passenger seat. Logan's eyes were wide. He hadn't seen his brother be so gentle with anyone before. Victor turned to him and saw Grey and Rogue running towards them. "I'm sure she can keep up with my driving, right?" He asked.

"I'll drive her." Logan said.

"Make sure you keep up runt, I aint gonna slow down to wait for you." Victor said.

Logan nodded and went back to grab the other two. Victor closed the car door and got into the drivers seat. He turned on the engine, and left the car park. "Hold on kitten. Just hold on till we get home."

Her breaths were coming in short, shallow pants. Althea's hands were white from the strain of gripping the seat and the door. "Victor, can't you just- use- your- claws?"

"No fucking way." He growled. "That'll do more harm than good."

Victor drove as fast as he could, every so often, he'd reach over and run his hand down her cheek. In the rear-view mirror, he saw that Jimmy was managing to keep up while driving.

"Almost home, Kitten." He said.

Althea nodded and tried to even out her breathing. She needed to take deep breaths. Victor quickly pulled the car to a stop and punched the code into the security pad. The moment the gates were open wide enough, he drove in and up the drive to the large house.

When he pulled up, he was out of the door as quick as he could, and heading round the front of the car, to the passenger door, where Althea was climbing out. He helped her out the rest of the way, and put an arm round her waist, supporting her.

"How's she doing?" Jean asked hurrying towards them.

"Fanfuckingtastic." Althea growled.

"Come on Kitten." Victor said, urging her forward.

She let him guide her inside and up the stairs.

"Ya know Victor, I never thought you'd buy a place like this." Logan said. He, Rogue and Jean were right behind them.

"That's all you can say right now?" Victor growled at him.

"It's no use me going into a panic. Anyway, I haven't had the time to get used to the fact I'm going to be an uncle to go into a panic, as you seem close to doing."

"I am not."

"Please save the arguments for later! And if you're going to kill each other, wait until the cub is born!" Althea screeched. The other four flinched at how high her voice went.

No one spoke after that, and Victor concentrated on getting her to their room. Once there, Jean closed the door behind her, shutting Logan and Rogue out.

"We'll need towels." She ordered.

Victor grabbed towels from the en-suite, and then laid them out as Jean instructed and helped Althea out of her trousers and onto the bed. Jean immediately stated telling Althea to breath as she measured how far gone she was. "Your five centimetres along. Only another five to go." Jean assured.

"Only another five?" Althea panted incredulously. That seemed like quite a lot in her perspective. Sweat poured down her face heavily, and her hair clung to her skin. She grabbed Victor's hand and let out a wordless screech as another contraction wracked through her.

Victor, for once, was quite lost. He had no clue what to do. Getting Althea pregnant had been easy. He hadn't even meant to do it for fucks sakes! She was his mate. They were meant to fuck. But he should have factored in that cubs tended to be the side affect of a good fuck. He'd never thought of having Kids before Althea had told him she was pregnant. And, for some reason, the idea made him happy. The idea of his mate swollen with his cub. He hadn't thought of the mood swings, and the pain she'd be in. And then there was the fact that for the last several months he'd had to settle for his hand. He didn't dare risk her mouth. He'd end up fucking her and hurting both her and the cub. He'd never thought of what the birth would be like. And now, he had no clue. There had to be something he could do damn it. But the only comfort he'd ever been able to offer her was his coat or to take her, no matter where they were. But neither of those options were suitable now, damn it! So, he did the only thing he could think of. He gripped her hand, and placed his head against hers, rubbing against her head like the cat he was.

"Alright- you're ready." Jean said, after God only knew how long. "When the next contraction hits, push."

Althea's hand gripped Victor's tightly and she screamed as she pushed. How could something so good hurt so bad? She pushed again- another scream coming from her lips.

"I see the head. You're doing just fine Althea." Jean said.

Althea barely heard what she said. All she knew was that she wanted the baby out of her. It seemed like hours had past by the time she gave a final push, and the baby was out.

"Alright, once more, to get rid of the afterbirth." Jean said.

Althea did as instructed, desperate to hold her cub, who she could hear crying. Victor moved down the bed and took the cub from the telepath. He cut the umbilical cord with his claws.

"Boy or girl?" Althea asked.

"Girl." He said, smiling and moving back to her, grabbing a clean towel from the bed side table and wrapping his cub in the towel. He handed her to Althea who took her gently.

Althea smiled down at her, cooing. Her daughter soon quieted and her eyes opened to reveal she had Victor's eyes, but her pupils were slits. Althea started crying.

"Kitten, what's wrong?" Victor asked, instantly worried.

"She's perfect." Althea said, smiling past her tears.

Victor laughed and rubbed his head against hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years later.<strong>

Althea smiled as she saw Faline chasing a butterfly in the warm summers air. Her red hair streamed out behind her as she ran, laughing all the while. She felt Victor step up behind her and wrap hi arms round her. She smiled up at him and then turned her attention back to her daughter. She knew nothing of what her father did yet. He'd only taken five jobs since she'd been born. One per year. And Faline had yet to know of the prejudices of the outside world, though she hadn't been isolated. Althea and Victor had taken her into the city, but not to school. They were content to home school her for now. And then, when she was older, perhaps to Xaviers. But they both knew there were threats out there. Especially now the cure had been brought out.

But none of that mattered to Althea. Every day, Faline brought her joy that couldn't compare to anything. And then there was Victor. The only one who had never changed in her entire life. Her one constant. Yes, her life was good. No matter what happened, hey would face it head on and remember they had each other. They had family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! If any one wants to do something with this, feel free, just tell me!**


End file.
